


W R A T H

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Antagonist Reader, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Bitterness, Cryptic sorta, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gaster Appears In Chapter 5 But It's all ?????????, Gaster is a Skeleton, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-neutral Reader, Good W. D. Gaster, Magic, No Smut, Non-Canon SOUL colors, Oops, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a different colored SOUL, Reader helped make the barrier, Reader is a mage, Reader is part of a monster hate group, Reader technically has an adopted son, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, monster hate groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Name] [Last Name], a long-lived mage. They had always despised monsters since the beginning. It's been at least four hundred years, and, now the infamous leader of the Humanity's Justice, their current goal? Turn all monsters to dust.





	1. incursion

Your eyes watched the group of monsters making their way down the sidewalk. A smile crept onto your face. The famous King and Ex-Queen of Monsters with their children, Frisk, Chara and Asriel Dreemurr. It was funny, how they seemed to walk without a worry. You looked down to the weapon in your hands. On the outside it seemed like any normal gun, just with an unnaturally wide barrel. But you knew what it really was for. The "MSD Prototype 23" was a gun, MSD a shortened name for "Monster SOUL Destroyer." They weren't really creative with the names at all, were they? The MSD was supposed to be aimed at the chest of a monster and send a bullet, made of the user's magic, straight to the SOUL of a monster. Of course, if a human's SOUL was out, it could destroy their SOUL too. But, alas, it wasn't made to murder a human's complete essence. It was specifically to take out a monster. It was funny, really. Despite all the hate groups, the monsters were still mostly kind to humans. But that was all going to come to an end.

Your tongue dragged across their dry, chapped lips. You slid the gun into the holster attached to their belt. Pulling your black hood up, you began to follow the group. You weren't stupid, and knew your limits, unlike many. Four hundred years of life sure does give you a good sense of what to do and what not to do. It didn't seem as if the Dreemurr family were aware of your presence, but, a certain skeleton and fish monster were. The two were far back. The skeleton with the ability to teleport, and the fish monster was quick and could catch up during a conflict. Both pairs of eyes watched you carefully; waiting for your next move. Finally, you slipped the MSD out of the holster and set your sights on King Dreemurr's back. Making sure it was locked onto where his SOUL would be (you could sense it, after all), you put your finger on the trigger. Thing was, you didn't expect it to suddenly fly out of your hands and straight to the floor, though your finger had shot it off. A beam of grey, shaped into a spear, shot through the air and into the sign of a building.

There were multiple screams and instantly the Dreemurr family turned. You whipped around to see a short skeleton with a single glowing blue eye. Beside him was a fish with a cyan spear in her hands, her one visible eye narrowed at you. The crackling of fire from behind you made you aware of the danger you were in. But, you were calm. It was strange to all of them. People were either screaming and running or frozen in place, watching the event taking place. You sighed and held your hand up in the air, then made a fist. People were distressed and confused. They were scared, and _you loved it._ You tilted your head and turned to the side, glancing between the monsters.

"Ah.. it seems I've been caught. That's disappointing... Now, which one of you screwed up my shot?"

The skeleton narrowed his eyes, and you could instantly tell it was him by how fast his SOUL was beating. He was nervous, and you knew. It wasn't just the fact that he had been the one to throw it out of your hands, it was the colour of your SOUL. It was something he'd never seen before. He only knew of the seven that were believed to be the only ones. BRAVERY, KINDNESS, PERSEVERANCE, JUSTICE, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY and DETERMINATION. This was new, and it scared him. Then, you vanished. It was like you were never there. Asgore's worried gaze cast upon the pedestrians, his voice booming, "Is everyone alright?"

\----

You sat in your study, the plastic bottle of pop in your hand almost crushed. You were _beyond pissed_. How could you let a monster screw up your plans? Why didn't you sense for others? You hit your fist on the desk, then pressed a button on the phone, "I want Jared in here, _now_."

A nervous, "Of course," sounded, and you leaned back. Jared Smith, one of your best fighters. Of course, he was the first to call. He was going to do a mission for you, of course. If he failed to complete it? Punishment. Everyone in your rather large group knew how bad the punishments were. Many-a-time a colleague had left your office bleeding heavily, and sometimes with broken or fractured bones. Once, you had broken both legs of a man for getting your coffee order wrong.

The door was pushed aside, and Jared strode in. You and Jared went a long ways back. Four hundred years ago, of course. He had the same hatred for monsterkind. Of course, his SOUL was an unnatural colour as well. It was a rather dark shade of pink (which you did make fun of him for being rather feminine). Jared raised an eyebrow, his brown, nearly black, eyes focusing on you. You sighed and sat up in your chair, "I have a job for you. You know not to fail it."

Jared dipped his head, then spoke, "I know not to fail it. What is the job?"

"I want the following monsters killed. They're locals and have many friends, it's bound to get the King's attention. I want him to feel terrible. I want them all to feel terrible. Make sure their dust is visible," You tossed a manila folder onto your desk, and various pictures of some unique monsters flew out.

"Do you wish for me to get started now?"

"Do whatever you wish, as long as you begin this week."

"Yes, [Name]."

With that, Jared left your office. You were now left alone to your thoughts, focusing on the stained wood desk. A rapid knock was heard against your door, and you could hear them breathing hard. Their SOUL was beating faster than normal.

"Come in."

A blonde woman rushed in, "President [Name], check the news!"

You sighed in a bored fashion and turned on the small TV in the corner of the room, which flickered before moving.

**"Witnesses say they saw a grey-cloaked figure roaming a ways behind the Dreemurr family. When the shot went off, it wasn't long before they spoke, then vanished. The suspect is presumed to be a member of a local and famous monster hate group, Humanity's Justice. Miss Dreemurr, what do you have to say about this event today?"**

**"It was all very quick and startling. I didn't know something was wrong until I felt Sans's magic, and then the clatter of a gun."**

**"Police say that the gun was labeled with "MSD - Prototype 23. Monster SOUL Destroyer. What do you think of that?"**

**"It's rather terrible... I hoped for monsters and humans to have more peace than we do now, but I'm afraid that it's becoming harder with all the attacks nowadays.."**

**"Mister Dreemurr?"**

**"This issue _will_ be addressed at the meeting with government officials later this year, and I wish for all the hate and violence to soon stop. Peace between humanity and monsters is all we wish** **for."**

 

A bark of laughter escaped your lips as you turned the TV off. It was hilarious. They wanted peace between monsters and humans? That would never happen for as long as you were alive. The woman stood there anxiously, "President [Name], you do realize the police will try harder to catch us now, correct?"

"Of course I do! I'm not _stupid_. But they won't find us. It'll be too hard for them... Now get out of here."

The woman flinched at your tone, then stepped out. She fumbled to shut the door for a minute, but a glare from you made her slam it shut. It was all quiet now. A puff of air escaped your lips. Hopefully Jared killed those monsters, and quick. It was time to step up your game.

 


	2. test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gain more power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyah sorry for the long overdue update. school and family stuff has just been screwing me over. warning for graphic scenes, y'know, violence. it's gonna be pretty dark in these stories for a bit. idk. it'll start at the ***. i'll put a recap of that one scene because it is important. it's sorta brief though eh

**"Today on Channel 13, monster murders. It seems that a series of murders have occurred only a day after the attack on the Dreemurr family. We have one witness who said she heard a scream from one of the houses, and then saw a man walk out of the house with dust on his hands. Maya, what do you have to tell us?"  
**

 

**"Well, I did hear a scream. It was _terrifying_. I peeked out of the window to see a man, he was wearing what seemed like a black cloak and black gloves. There was dust all over them and he had a knife in one, too. I called the police immediately, but when I turned back to look out the window it was like he just...** **vanished!"**

 

The T.V. cut off, making a resounding groan escape your lips. Of course. The power had just went out. This is just a perfect day. Well, it sort of was, after all. All the monsters you ordered dead? Mission accomplished. You opened a drawer quietly and pulled out another folder. Thumbing through the contents, you finally pulled out a paper. It was obviously ripped out of a large book. To anybody now, the way the language was written, it would seem like nonsense. Of course, it was ancient. A means of communicating without the "regulars" and "monsters" knowing. Only for mages, after all.

 

A hum escaped you as you put it down. It seemed you'd have to gather some items for another blast for your gun. It did fail, but that wasn't their fault. Too bad it only had one blast. Your magic was different from all the others. You had to take the power of another person's SOUL to help power _your_ magic. Good thing you had plenty of subjects to pick from. You stood and quickly left your, rather cramped, office, slamming the door behind you. This, of course, shocked some of the people in the lobby, but you paid no mind. It wasn't long before you made your way into a cramped elevator. Many people did work for you, after all. Brushing a strand of hair out of your face, you surveyed the people in the elevator. At least two of them were scientists who helped create the anti-monster weapons. The others were.. well, you weren't sure of their job. You only picked out scientists and the people who cared for the subjects chained in the area you were going to.

 

It wasn't long before the elevator reached the bottom, and by then it was only you in the elevator. You stepped out and made it to a cell in quick strides. A little computer screen was right outside the cell with the data of the subjects, and you quickly went through the first one.

 

_**Name: Jonas Smith** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**SOUL Trait: JUSTICE** _

 

Next.

 

_**Name: Breona Arnott** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**SOUL Trait: PERSEVERANCE** _

 

You only had a limited number of Perseverance subjects. Next.

 

_**Name: Alex Williams** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**SOUL Trait: KINDNESS** _

 

Perfect. You had plenty of subjects with green souls, so mister Alex would have to do. You quickly punched in the code to open the cell door and stared at the male. Short black hair, dark skin and ragged clothes. You raised a hand and pulled his SOUL out, the warm green light seeming inviting. Of course, it wouldn't be for long. A smile made it's way to your face as you reached into your pocket and pulled out a large syringe.

 

***

 

The subject finally looked up at you, eyes wide with terror. He couldn't move, he was so malnourished it was terribly hard. Yet his SOUL.. it was perfect for this. You didn't hesitate to jab the syringe into the floating green heart. He screamed. You laughed. You found this _funny_ , and it was sickening. His screams were so pleasant to listen to. The green hue was beginning to fade from his SOUL. There were visible, murky black cracks.

 

You leaned in close to Alex's face, though you soon regret it because blood was on your face within minutes. Oh, yes, they usually do cough up a lot of blood. It was spilling out of his nose and mouth, and he was in so much pain. What you loved the most was the miserable, hopeless look on his face. The terror, you could feel it coming off of him. He fell to the ground and blood gurgled out of his mouth. His body was shaking on the ground and more blood was running out of his face.

 

***

 

Finally, he was still. You watched the, now grey, SOUL shake, and soon, shatter. It was only a small mound of dust. Of course it landed on your shoe. Your nose scrunched up. _Disgusting._ The needle was taken out and the syringe was put safely in a capsule as you called for someone to clean up the mess you made. The cell was closed and you looked to the one across from it. A woman with ragged blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a look of pure terror. You only smiled at her and walked away.

 

An hour later, you were back in your office and toying with the capsule. Of course you had to wait for the fucking scientists to finish repairing the gun. When it came to transferring one SOUL's magic to convert it to your own, you had to be under supervision at all times. It could hurt you if you stopped mid-process. It also had to be done in a safe and contained area that wouldn't affect the others. Bleh. Whatever.

 

You kicked your feet up onto your desk. The sound of knocking reached your ears and you perked up. In a sing-song voice, you quickly answered, "Come in."

 

A man stepped in and looked down, avoiding eye contact. A look of disgust was placed on your features, "Do you have no balls or something? Look me in the eye, shithead."

 

The man obeyed and looked you in the eye, trying his best not to flinch at your cold glare. It was after a few moments of silence that you demanded he tell you whatever it was he had to come directly to you for.

 

"U-Um, we got a tip that the Dreemurr family was going to be at the local festival that's celebrating the first whole year of monsters being on the surface."

 

"...Thank you, um..." you squinted at his nametag, "Frank. Haha, you have a generic name. Now, get out."

 

The man took that chance with such delight it annoyed you. _What a pussy._ You rolled your eyes and leaned back in your chair, "This will be a long, long day..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> recap of the scene: reader takes a syringe and basically pulls all of the color out of some dude's SOUL. it's painful. he dies. buh bam.


	3. failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) muah muah hey papi i don't edit my chapters nd stuff so don't hurt me

Carefully, you slid the sunglasses up on your face. Oh, how you hated to be in such a public and crowded place. Especially with monster rights activists. Seeing all these monsters, who were all happy... It was disgusting. You looked to the two men that we following you. You were all playing as a happy little family. One of the men just so happened to be Jared. He was to play as your brother, and the other person, named Wesley, was playing as your son. He was a younger worker, only in his teens. About fifteen? You didn't really care about their age, just that they were competent. If they died, so be it. You could always find more people.

 

You puckered your lips and watched people and monsters converse. You hated it. You could only imagine that these monsters were little piles of dust. But a rumble that came directly from your stomach distracted you from your thoughts. You had made the other two wake up early and they never got a chance to eat breakfast. Hm. All the stands happened to be run by monsters, which made you cringe in disgust. Oh well. Your hunger was enough to distract you from that fact.

 

Quickly, you made your way over to a stand that a rabbit monster was running. She seemed to be selling pastries, cinnamon buns in the shape of bunnies or something like that. You quickly ordered three, one for you, Wesley and Jared. Okay, maybe you favored those two above all the others. Wesley had come to your group after his mother divorced his father for a bird monster. Disgusting, really, and he was forced to stay with his mother. His hate for monsters had grew from that, and he was only thirteen at the time. Now, two years later, he ran away from home and you gave him shelter. You gave him everything, and he was like a son to you.

 

Jared had decided to let Wesley stay at his home, with his own room, clothes, food, everything. You both cared for him deeply, but it was hard to show such emotion for you. Jared had no problem with it. All smiles and praising and all that stuff fathers do to tease their sons. It was amusing when he would ruffle Wesley's fluffy blonde hair that he was always trying to tame. You snapped out of your thoughts as the rabbit gave you your order. You swiftly paid her and went back to Jared and Wesley, who only had just noticed your disappearance.

 

You placed a cinnamon bunny on their hands and snickered when they jumped. It was really hot, and you just appeared out of nowhere. Taking a bite from your own, you sat at a bench and surveyed the area. Leaning towards the two, you murmured, "Any information on the whereabouts of the Dreemurr's?"

 

"All I know is that they'll be in the presence of the Royal Guard at all times and King Asgore will make a speech around five PM," Wesley whispered back to you, his blue eyes wide.

 

You nodded and finished your cinnamon bunny, proceeding to wipe your hands off with a napkin. With one motion of your hand, you all stood and proceeded deeper into the festival. There were human kids and monster kids alike running around and squealing happily. You frowned. Poor humans, having to spend time with these dirty creatures. You then turned your attention to where a large suit of armor stood with a blue spear clutched in their hands. Your heart began to race. Was that _her?_ She was one of the only monsters who you could have an equal battle with.

 

Jared seemed to notice your distress and put a hand on your shoulder. It seemed the armor noticed too and made their way towards you, a... _dog_? in a suit of armor behind them.

 

"Human, are you alright?" The voice startled you and made you jump back, nearly falling into the arms of Wesley, who was ready to support you.

 

"Yes, perfectly fine! Just... fine."

 

The suit of armor finally pulled of their.. her helmet. It was a fish monster, just as you expected, but not the one you knew before. She had red hair tied up into a ponytail and one yellow eye with a glaring pupil. There was an eye patch on the other. Oh, thank whatever god was out there, it wasn't Katla. But this monster was a spitting image of her, just with different coloration. Katla had light green-blue scales and the exact same eyes. Her hair was more on the orange side, and she had worn that exact armor this one was wearing.

 

You instantly calmed yourself and breathed a sigh of relief. The dog monster behind her was panting and staring off at nothing, probably wishing for pets or something. Who knows? Jared looked back at Wesley and nodded. Wesley ran off quickly to the car to grab the item he knew you wanted right now.

 

"My apologies, miss. I thought I saw something suspicious..."

 

"Something suspicious? Describe it to me!" She boomed, a wide, toothy grin on her face.

 

This, of course, caught the attention of many. Specifically a pair of skeletons, small dinosaur-lizard and child ambassador. You began to sweat as a group of monsters (and one human) walked over. You remembered the little skeleton and this monster practically yelling at you now. They had been there when you attacked the Dreemurr's. Good thing they hadn't seen your face, right? But you knew the small skeleton had seen your SOUL, and that was _bad_. He was probably the one monster that came every generation, able to see just about everyone's SOUL.

 

You took what magic you had to cover up your SOUL, and a slight pain jolted through your fingertips. It hurt to use magic for too long, and you were trying to be as subtle as possible with it. Jared had done the same as you, not wanting his SOUL to be identified.

 

"I'm not sure how to describe it. I only saw a shadow, ma'am."

 

"YOU SAW SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS, HUMAN?" The tall skeleton had come up behind you and practically _screamed_ in your ear.

 

"HOLY SHITFUCK-"

 

"MY APOLOGIES HUMAN! I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU! BUT PLEASE, MIND THE LANGUAGE, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" The tall skeleton had his gloves over the child's ears.

 

You looked down at the child, then to the smaller skeleton, who seemed like he was about to burst from holding in laughter. The taller skeleton had his hands on his.. hips... now, and seemed somewhat disappointed in you. What? The? Hell?

 

"ANYWAYS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FIND WHATEVER IS SUSPICIOUS WITHIN THIS FESTIVAL WITH THE HELP OF MY LAZY BROTHER SANS!"

 

You felt something slip into your pocket, and it was heavy. You knew it was Wesley who had just put the MSD in your pocket. Oh boy, your body was starting to ache and you were feeling light-headed. How long had it been? Your head was pounding. You didn't notice Jared waving a hand in front of your face. He was always better at hiding his SOUL for a longer amount of time. You couldn't  hold it anymore. You were too tired.

 

Your SOUL popped out of your chest, instigating a FIGHT with "The Great Papyrus." He seemed shocked as the color around both of you drained away, then grinned, "I SEE! THE HUMAN WISHES TO HAVE A PRACTICE FIGHT!"

 

His "lazy brother, Sans" was sweating and no longer were the lights in his eyes there. The fish monster and lizard stood off to the side, equally in shock. The child was terrified. The dog monster was long gone. People and monsters around you had moved and there was a crowd watching in curiosity and fear. You were hunched over and clutching your chest, shoulders shaking. Papyrus frowned. Was the human crying?

 

You stood up straight and stared at Papyrus. Then you grinned. It wasn't a normal grin, like the lazy ones Sans would give him or the happy ones that Frisk would give him. No, it was menacing and shot fear through his SOUL. You stared at the options in front of you. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. You smiled and slowly pressed down on the FIGHT button. Sans saw, but he couldn't interfere with this. Other beings can't get in the middle of a FIGHT.

 

"papyrus! look out!"

 

Oh, thank Asgore. His brother had seen the incoming green spear aimed right at his chest. He quickly hit it away with a blue bone in his hand, sweat running down his skull. This human obviously wanted to hurt him, and badly. Jared and Wesley stood off in the shadows, having disappeared when the FIGHT started.

 

You started to laugh and raised your hand, multiple grey spears manifesting out of thin air. They were sent to Papyrus, but he easily hit them back. Undyne's training sure paid off. You tilted your head to the side, a smile still on your face. Papyrus took a shaky breath. What did he do?

 

"papyrus, you have to attack the human! this human is bad news! give them a bad time!"

 

"BUT... ALL HUMANS CAN BE TURNED GOOD..." Papyrus's voice faltered.

 

"DON'T TRY TO SPARE THEM, PUNK! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! THEY COULD HURT ALL THE MONSTERS AND PEOPLE HERE!"

 

This made Papyrus DETERMINED to stop this human. He wouldn't kill them, only exhaust them or drive them to 1 HP. He pressed ACT, then CHECK.

 

_**ROWAN** _

_**HP: 500/500** _

_**AT: 30** _

_**DF: 100** _

_**LV: 50** _

 

Papyrus thought his SOUL skipped a beat for a moment, "They... They have so much LOVE..."

 

You smiled and summoned a shining grey sword. Time to fight. You charged at Papyrus, raising a sword and swinging it at his spine. Papyrus just barely dodged the attack, sending his own barrage of bones towards you. One grazed your arm, another going straight through your shoulder.

 

_**HP: 498/500** _

 

It barely did anything. Papyrus went to MERCY and FLEE. He fled the battle. His attack was strong, and it had done barely anything to you. The color came back. You still had the sword. You vanished, just like Wesley and Jared had. You were gone. But you had failed the mission. _Fuck_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be sorry that the reader is the antagonist but i'm not :) trying to update once or twice every day or whenever i get the inspiration by the way. anyways who else liked the fight, because i didn't lol  
> tell me if the reader seems too OP :(


	4. defenestration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get angry at a worker. Let's just say it doesn't end well for them in the end. We also get some insight on the reader's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short insight for some backstory on the reader. I realized you guys probably didn't understand why the name was "Rowan" and it's briefly explained here. Not going to be too long of a chapter, and I'm sorry for that. Also some violence. ;) Just a warning that this story is getting progressively darker, and probably shouldn't be read by the faint of heart. Again, this was just to add some light humor and insight into the reader's character.

You were beyond pissed. You can't believe that you just let yourself go and blindly attacked. Your arrogance usually did get the best of you, but _god dammit._ You massaged your temples with two fingers, head hanging. A knock on your door only made you angrier. You were known around the workplace for your short temper and lack of... self-control.

 

A sharp "come in" from you prompted a short woman with black hair to step into your office. She seemed unconcerned. She was either in a high ranking job and knew not to anger you, or new. You didn't really care which it was, but you were still pretty pissed off. She held a large red book in her hands and you realized it was one straight from your own library. Where the fuck did she get that? You then remembered. She had been in your office a while ago to drop off a hard drive.

 

She must of stolen it. Your face turned red and you stood, slamming your hands on the desk, "Why the _FUCK_ did you take that?"

 

The woman cowered before you. Yes, she was new, you concluded. This made you even more angry. You needed to have a little chat with whoever was recruiting and training these fucking useless paperclips. You snatched the book from her and flipped through the pages. You skimmed over _everything_. The air was crackling from the tension, and the woman was close to tears. Serves her right. Finally, you put the page down and locked eyes with her.

 

She relaxed, thinking you weren't going to do anything, but she was oh so wrong. Before she could think there was a knife pierced through her left hand and she was screaming. Blood was running down her hand and soaking the carpet below. Her screams filled you with joy. You raised a hand and she didn't even know what hit her, her head was turned to the side and there was a red imprint forming on her cheek. You forced the knife out of her hand and there was even more blood, oh lord. You decided to finish this up quick and physically picked her whole body up (you were rather proud of your physical strength). You didn't even bother to open the window and just threw her out of it. The glass shattered and spread out on the ground outside and inside your office.

 

A sickening thud and a resounding crack reached your ears. You only smiled and peeked out, ignoring the shattered glass piercing your fingers. You were quick to stick the injured fingers into your mouth, though, and stared at the motionless body below. It was a good thing your headquarters was located out near the middle of no where, though you knew soon someone would notice the, now dead, lady was missing. You had briefly looked through the basic information about all of your workers.

 

Her name happened to be Rose Patterson, she was at the height of 5'2, had long black hair and captivating green eyes. She had a husband and two sons and a daughter, and worked outside of the hate group as a.. prostitute. You looked at her with disgust clear in your gaze. Oh well, she was dead now. Not your problem.

 

The door opened and you didn't hesitate to throw the knife at the wall next to the person. Only then did you realize it was Jared and Wesley, who had both come to see what the commotion was about. A kind smile was sent their way as you sat back down.

 

"Would you mind calling up the janitor? It smells like blood in here now and I also need the window repaired. I may have threw her out of it."

 

"[Name] _oh my god,_ " was the exasperated reply you received from both of them.

 

"She took my fucking book. She deserved it."

 

Jared picked up the book. Oh, yes, this book was your personal diary from when you were a young apprentice under a frail old lady named Agatha. She had died shortly after you finished your apprenticeship and you remembered her fondly. Well, you had forgotten what she looked like personally but you had a drawing in that diary of her. You opened and cringed at the name "Rowan" on the front page.

 

"I remember back when you were just little Rowan Arnott. Trained and sheltered by Agatha. You always came to me complaining that Agatha made you do this and that. It was funny."

 

"I changed my name long after the war started, though," you pointed out, "I'm not "Rowan Arnott" any longer. I'm [Name] [Last Name] now and that's how it is. I'm a new person. Rowan Arnott doesn't exist anymore. He's just... a dead personality within me, now."

 

Yes, your name had previously been Rowan. Your birth name that your parents, two rather poor farmers, had given you. They were long dead, of course. They hadn't been a mage like you had, and mages tended to have the lifespan of a powerful monster.

 

"I never learned why you changed it, though," Jared pressed on, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

Even Wesley seemed curious, so you finally gave in, "I didn't feel comfortable with that name anymore. I didn't like being subjected to just one gender. I felt like neither, alright? It also carried a heavy past that I wanted to leave behind. Done."

 

The sharp edge to your voice warded the two off. The temperature in the room had drastically dropped, and now the two who were closest to you were feeling frightened. You only put a hand to your forehead and sighed, "Let's just.. go get lunch and people to fix the office, alright?"

 

"Alright."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG TO USE THIS AS A TITLE AND I AWHUGAUDGADJA  
> also reader has a short temper mmm ;0 i'm gonna be introducing gaster soon  
> jazz hands  
> also we find out reader was born male!! i chose rowan because it was a unisex name and the reader is gender neutral and will stay gender neutral as to give our other readers a chance at this or smth. idk.


	5. vacant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a look into Gaster's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man!! It's Gaster. Too bad he hasn't interacted with the reader yet. But, he hasn't been too laced into the plot just yet. Soon, my dear readers. Just a reminder: the relationship between the reader and Gaster will most likely not be all lovey-dovey. They'll probably have more of a hateful relationship full of insults and hate flirting. Sort of like a kismesistude?? If they do get to the point of being lovey-dovey, it might not be in this fic. I have most of the plot laid out and I'm actually going to start uploading more and more chapters daily as an apology for my absence after posting the first chapter. So, there's also a chance of a certain mysterious person adding more to the story!!

It was vacant. There was nothing to be seen. No color. Nothing. It wasn't black nor white, it was just no color. A large figure with a cracked face and wide, unsettling smile lived in this area. The whispers reached his "ears." They were the ones he could hear. Every day, it was all he had to keep him company for over 380 years. The whispers of the dead and those who never existed in the first place. His goopy form only slouched over.

 

It felt as thought thousands of hands were grabbing and ripping him apart while at the same time he was being glued and sewed together with the gentle caress a mother would give her child. It hurt so badly. The black goop that was his body squelched uncomfortably as his head fell to the side at a disturbing angle. The Void had never been a good place for a monster to exist in. Despite all the time he had been here, he had never once felt the relief of no whispers or pain and comfort at the same time. It was tearing his sanity to shreds and he wanted to quit existing but he _couldn't_.

 

The Void was hungry and it didn't want him to stop existing. He had his own little windows where he could look into the timelines, but they were faint and he couldn't listen in to anything. The faces of every living being he saw were blurred together and the only thing he could remember clearly was a skeletal hand here or there. Magic manifesting itself and he could feel the pain of multiple beings dying and being saved all at once. He felt the relief of a woman who's son had woken up from a coma. He felt the pain of a man who had lost his leg in a war. He had all the traumatic memories of the people in the timeline.

 

Then the timeline would reset and branch off into multiple directions and it was like a sensory overload but so much worse. The Void intensified it and he could soon only feel prickles of sensations. His hands reached out to a window and pulled it close to his face. It was strange. He couldn't believe he could see into the real world and how it was splitting time and space itself, yet it kept existing. He screamed at the pounding of his head and it sounded terrible.

 

_**But there was nobody to hear it.** _

 

He laughed and cried and screamed for help. **But nobody came.** No one could save him and he lost hope every time he tried. He was holding onto only a single thread and that thread was what kept him going, but it was getting smaller with every second passing but it never disappeared. He could feel it in all the shattered parts of his SOUL that things would get better.

 

_**[XXXX XX.]** _

 

The speech was garbled and he wished for someone to hear it. The only time he had come in contact with a being in the last three to four centuries was a small child. He gagged as he remembered. It hurt to remember. His hand reached for his throat and he choked himself. The pain was immense but it helped him remember. A small human child with doe brown eyes and tan skin. They had brown hair that reached their shoulders and a blue and purple striped sweater. Brown pants and shoes. They had been terrified by the mass in front of them.

 

Splitting into multiple parts and choking a human to death wasn't the ideal way of meeting someone for Gaster. But he knew the child remembered and he was always trying to speak to the child. Someone help. Sometimes the child would wake with nightmares of a man with pitch black clothing and only a white face that was so shattered it was unrecognizable. They would wake up crying and yell for their mother, who would rush in and cradle them. He felt terrible for the trouble he caused.

 

But he needed help. **Now.**

 

He had seen a clear video this time around, and he had tried to ignore the throbbing pain and pleasure flooding through his body. It was of a human with a strange grey SOUL. They had attacked the royal family and it made Gaster cringe. He wanted to protect them so bad but they seemed fine. The human disappeared. But then he started to get flashbacks. It all involved the human killing monsters, no matter how long it dated back to.

 

He faintly recalled their appearance, but it was gone within the second he thought of it. The thought was swallowed up in The Void and it rumbled, hungry for more of his memory. But he wouldn't let it. That string of hope shined too bright for The Void to swallow up any more. He slouched forward again and closed his eyes. He had to get back.

 

**_{help me help me help me help me help me help me help me HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME.}_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i may have made the chapter cryptic but LOOK IT'S GASTER AND THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER ND I'M SORRY LOVE ME THOUGH. so we find out more and oh boi gaster may just have a bone to pick with you if he can ever think properly for like a minute ;0


	6. stupor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster pays a visit to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo another gaster POV ;0000 anyways, i wrote the last three chapters around 12-4 AM and that's probably why they're sloppy, but i have no intent to go review it. nyah papi enjoy

The man was shattered across space and time and all he could think about was the pain the human with the grey SOUL was causing. His hands reached up to his head. He felt the urge to rip it in two but that would only cause a large crack and depletion of his health. It would also just come right back to gather and he'd be glitching for what he called a "day" in The Void. He raised a hand and slammed it against the screen that allowed him to view into timelines.

Doctor W.D. Gaster, the man no one remembered. He wanted to be remembered. He wanted to go back to his brothers. Papyrus, the rambunctious skeleton and Sans, small and "lazy." Oh how he wished to return to them and quell any fears they had. He had seen the human attack his brother. His intent? To hurt the human.

He peered into the screen. Sans was sleeping. He could pass into dreams for a short while but it took a lot out of him and caused pain worse than what he already dealt with. But he had to do it. He focused all the magic in his broken and deformed SOUL and left The Void to pass into the dreams of his younger brother. He was in the judgement hall, being confronted by Frisk. It wasn't the Frisk he knew. It was a megalomaniac looking to kill him and destroy every monster. They had almost succeeded. Then Gaster appeared. A big cloud of black that swallowed up the illusion of the monster. His face appeared in the black mass.

Gaster reverted to his more goopy form in this dream. Sans was only staring at him, standing straight and sweating and terrified. Gaster tilted his head to the side, and the goop gave off a squelch. Sans flinched away. The man's broken smile widened and his hands moved quickly while he spoke in a language only his brothers knew aside from him. Most of it was garbled with static, but Sans had gotten a clear message from the signing hands.

**_[HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME]_ **

"please, wingdings, i don't know _how_."

Gaster slouched once more in a depressed fashion, but he wasn't discouraged. Raising a hand, half of a gaster blaster appeared behind him. It had been shattered just like his SOUL, but only in half. Despite that, it was still strong. It gave out a screech and purple magic welled up in the half of its mouth. Black sludge was dripping out of its mouth and eyes and it was so disgusting but Sans couldn't look away. An ugly snarl escaped Gaster as the purple beam shot right at Sans, but he dodged it last moment.

The hissing kept going and Gaster used his magic to throw the blaster at Sans. It phased right through him and disappeared in a blue light, and this only made Gaster smile.

**_[USE IT.]_ **

Then he disappeared and Sans woke from his restless sleep with his younger brother shaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for it being so short. it's 10 am and i woke up around 9:30, but i was up really late because i'm sick and BYE BYE SLEEp. anyways i'm really tired but i'll keep updating ;0


	7. not a chapter. i'm sorry.

hey guys. i'm so sorry if you thought this was an update. it's not. i've been struggling with personal problems lately and my motivation to do a lot of things is.. gone. again, i'll try to do something this week but there's no promises. have a lovely day. i will delete this when the next chapter is out.


	8. not a chapter. whoops.

basically what i'm gonna say is i give up. sorry if you wanted this to continue, but shit man i no longer like undertale and i have 0 motivation for this. sorry lol.


End file.
